Various methods and systems are known in the art for tracking the position of a medical probe or implant inside the body of a subject.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,199 and 5,443,489 to Ben-Haim, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe systems wherein the coordinates of an intrabody probe are determined using one or more field sensors, such as a Hall effect device, coils, or other antennae carried on the probe. Such systems are used for generating three-dimensional location information regarding a medical probe or catheter. Preferably, a sensor coil is placed in the catheter and generates signals in response to externally-applied magnetic fields. The magnetic fields are generated by three radiator coils, fixed to an external reference frame in known, mutually-spaced locations. The amplitudes of the signals generated in response to each of the radiator coil fields are detected and used to compute the location of the sensor coil. Each radiator coil is preferably driven by driver circuitry to generate a field at a known frequency, distinct from that of other radiator coils, so that the signals generated by the sensor coil may be separated by frequency into components corresponding to the different radiator coils.
PCT Patent Publication WO 96/05768, U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,963 and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,875, to Ben-Haim et al. (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication U.S. 2002/0065455 A1), whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe a system that generates six-dimensional position and orientation information regarding the tip of a catheter. This system uses a plurality of sensor coils adjacent to a locatable site in the catheter, for example near its distal end, and a plurality of radiator coils fixed in an external reference frame. These coils generate signals in response to magnetic fields generated by the radiator coils, which signals allow for the computation of six location and orientation coordinates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,724 to Doron et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a telemetry system for providing spatial positioning information from within a patient's body. The system includes an implantable telemetry unit having (a) a first transducer, for converting a power signal received from outside the body into electrical power for powering the telemetry unit; (b) a second transducer, for receiving a positioning field signal that is received from outside the body; and (c) a third transducer, for transmitting a locating signal to a site outside the body, in response to the positioning field signal.
The above-mentioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/029,473 to Govari, published as U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0120150, describes apparatus for tracking an object. The apparatus includes a plurality of field generators, which generate electromagnetic fields at different, respective frequencies in a vicinity of the object, and a radio frequency (RF) driver, which radiates a RF driving field toward the object. A wireless transponder is fixed to the object. The transponder includes at least one sensor coil, in which a signal current flows responsive to the electromagnetic fields, and a power coil, which receives the RF driving field and conveys electrical energy from the driving field to power the transponder. The power coil also transmits an output signal responsive to the signal current to a signal receiver, which processes the signal to determine coordinates of the object.